Ground Zero Hubbard Street Part Thirteen
by girlmoustakis
Summary: The men from Bravo agree to meet in New York in September 2001. They get caught in 911 and volunteer at the site. This is followed by what the Angels did in A Day in the Life.


**GROUND ZERO**

**HUBBARD STREET**

BY

HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. ELEVEN- FORWARD. NIGHT. SEPTEMBER 10TH, 2001

It is crowded. A hubbub of activity is going on. This is the opening of Ruiz's new Star Trek restaurant ELEVEN FORWARD. Decor is pure sci-fi. The waiting staff is wearing uniforms similar to the show. Cameras are going off everywhere as soon as a celebrity walks in. Fans gather for autographs. In the midst of this is a table containing the men from Bravo. They are MYRON GOLDMAN, MARVIN JOHNSON, ZEK ANDERSON, DR. JENNIFER SEYMORE-ANDERSON, JOHNNY MC KAY, ANDREW HOCKENBERRY, FRANK HOCKENBERRY and his wife MAYLING HOCKENBERRY. ALBERTO RUIZ is floating around going crazy.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I can't believe you got us here Dad. This is really embarrassing. I outgrew Star Trek years ago.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Andrew, stop bitching. This is supposed to be fun. Think of it as a vacation. How many of your friends ever been to New York?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

New York is not the problem. Star Trek is.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

If you didn't want to come, you could have told me. You haven't been yourself for weeks, and don't tell me it's that dream.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

The dream is real. Every time I have it, it becomes clearer.

ZEK ANDERSON

What dream is that?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Nightmare is more like it. It started out vague. But now, it's like watching a movie.

DR. SEYMORE

Why don't you tell me about it? Maybe I can help?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Tell her. She helped me.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'd rather not, thank you. I don't need a shrink.

Mc Kay picks up his glass.

JOHNNY MC KAY

These are the strangest glasses I ever saw. I wonder where Ruiz got them?

MYRON GOLDMAN

From Paramount. They supplied opening night, right down to the wait staff uniforms.

MARVIN JOHNSON

(picking up glass)

I can tell. The beer is blue.

JOHNNY MC KAY

It's supposed to be Romulan Ale. Dorn told me about it.

Ruiz comes over.

ALBERTO RUIZ

How's everybody doing?

MYRON GOLDMAN

I'm having a great time.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'm not.

ALBERTO RUIZ

What's with your son, Doc?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He's embarrassed. He'll get over it.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No I won't. Normal people come to New York to see the Statue of Liberty. We end up drinking Romulan Ale. I hope my friends never see this.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Too late. Entertainment Tonight is taping us. They really love Mayling.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Me? Why?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Got me. Hey, Ru? Is Dorn showing up?

JOHNNY MC KAY

I hope so. I'm in the mood to talk shop.

ALBERTO RUIZ

He just walked in.

(waves arm)

Mr. Dorn, over here. He's coming.

(to Mc Kay)

Don't say a word, Mc Kay.

MICHAEL DORN walks over. (This was long before HEART OF THE BEHOLDER came out. Quite a coincidence.)

MICHAEL DORN

Hello, It's good to finally meet you.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Same here. I'd like you to meet someone.

Mc Kay turns.

JOHNNY MC KAY

Hello, Dorn.

MICHAEL DORN

Hey, Mc Kay! What are you doing here?

JOHNNY MC KAY

Having dinner with my friends.

MICHAEL DORN

How do you know Ruiz?

JOHNNY MC KAY

We were in Nam together. I flew. He was infantry. We all were, except for the ladies. We were having a reunion.

MICHAEL DORN

That sounds nice. Why don't you introduce me?

JOHNNY MC KAY

Gladly.

As he introduces everyone, they shake hands.

JOHNNY MC KAY

This is Sergeant Anderson?

MICHAEL DORN

Zek? I've heard a lot about you.

ZEK ANDERSON

You got me worried now, Mc Kay.

JOHNNY MC KAY

His wife, Dr. Jennifer Seymore-Anderson.

MICHAEL DORN

She's very pretty, Sergeant.

ZEK ANDERSON

Yeah, but she can't cook.

MICHAEL DORN

Food isn't everything.

JOHNNY MC KAY

Myron Goldman, Marvin Johnson, our medic Frank Hockenberry, his wife Mayling and his embarrassed son, Andrew.

Dorn stares at Mayling in disbelief. I ORIGINALLY BASED MAYLING ON THE CHARACTER MRS. MILES O'BRIEN ON STAR TREK.

MICHAEL DORN

It's amazing.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What's amazing?

MICHAEL DORN

We had an actress named Rosalind Chao. She was married to the character Miles O'Brien. You could be her twin.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I assure you, sir. I am no actress. For the past twenty years I have lived in Nashville with my husband and children.

MICHAEL DORN

You could have fooled me.

A crowd forms at the door. COLM MEANEY has just walked in. Dorn looks up.

MICHAEL DORN

Colm is here. He has to see this.

(waves)

Colm, over here!

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I knew I should have stayed home.

He walks over and greets Dorn.

COLM MEANEY

Hey, Mike. How you been?

MICHAEL DORN

Fine. I'd like to show you something. This is John Mc Kay, my flight instructor.

COLM MEANEY

(shaking hand)

I've heard a lot about you, Mc Kay.

MICHAEL DORN

And these are his friends from Vietnam. You'll get their names later. I need you to meet Mrs...What was your name?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Hockenberry. Mayling Hockenberry.

Colm looks at her with surprise.

COLM MEANEY

Unbelievable. It's a shame Rosalind can't be here. She wouldn't believe this.

Frank starts to laugh.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What is so funny Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Now you know how I feel.

COLM MEANEY

Does this happen to you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

All the time.

COLM MEANEY

Well, I've never seen you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Then you would be the first. I assure, gentlemen, she is no actress. She has a florist shop and spends the rest of her life raising five children.

COLM MEANEY

My wife's character was a botanist. What a coincidence?

(looks up)

Majel is calling us. It's time for promotion shots.

MICHAEL DORN

That means you, Mr. Ruiz. You better come with us.

(to Mc Kay)

Call me. We'll go flying tomorrow.

JOHNNY MC KAY

I'll do that.

Detective MARCUS TAYLOR runs in.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Sorry I'm late, guys. Traffic was unreal. I hate New York.

Taylor sits down. Andrew starts staring at him. This makes him uncomfortable.

MICHAEL DORN

Who's this, Mc Kay?

JOHNNY MC KAY

Detective Marcus Taylor.

COLM MEANEY

The author? I have all your books.

MICHAEL DORN

I'm up to play you in a movie.

ALBERTO RUIZ

They're making a movie about you?

MARCUS TAYLOR

No, the detective I use in the books.

MICHAEL DORN

Tell me one thing. I just got the script and they never said who happened to the guy who caught the hooker's murderer.

COLM MEANEY

Yeah, who was he?

MARCUS TAYLOR

(looking at Frank)

A man who wished to remain unknown.

MICHAEL DORN

Did you meet him?

MARCUS TAYLOR

I was close enough to kiss him.

COLM MEANEY

Mike, Majel really wants us. We have to go.

MICHAEL DORN

(to Mc Kay)

We'll fly tomorrow.

JOHNNY MC KAY

You're on.

The two walk off. Andrew continues staring.

FADE OUT:

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. ELEVEN- FORWARD. NIGHT. SEPTEMBER 10TH, 2001 -- MOMENTS LATER

All but Mayling are at the table. Andrew is still quiet. Taylor is VERY uncomfortable.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Something wrong, Andrew? You act like I'm the bogeyman.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Sorry, I just can't help it.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Well stop it.

Mayling comes back. She is ruffled.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Something wrong, May?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I can't even go to the bathroom without being followed. I had five people ask me for my autograph. Frank, stop laughing.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

At least you're not confused for the Angel of Death. Which would you rather have?

MARCUS TAYLOR

Andrew, stop it! It's like you're walking on my grave.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Dad, I have to tell him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Absolutely not. We're here to eat not get spooked out.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Will someone tell me please what's going on here?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Andrew's been having a bad dream lately, and each time it becomes clearer. It involves you.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Me? A dream about me can't be bad. My face is too pretty.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

This one is.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Then spit it out, boy.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Some of us are by a big building. It's on fire. We're by what used to be a door. Some men run in and you follow them. I start to follow when a hand stops me and says, "No, don't go." I turn and see Monica.

MARCUS TAYLOR

The one with the legs?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It's not her legs I'm looking at. It's her face. She's crying. I turn and see the back of someone following you. It looks like dad but it's not. It's Andrew. I turn back to her and she tells me to run. I ask why and as I do, I look up. The top of the building starts to collapse. We all start running, everyone except you. You're in the building when it goes.

MARCUS TAYLOR

You sure know how to ruin a guy's night. Look, Andrew, it's only a dream.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Then why is it so real?

JOHNNY MC KAY

It's probably what you ate.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Every night? Tell me, Aunt Jenny? How could I have indigestion every night?

ZEK ANDERSON

You could have her cooking.

DR. SEYMORE

(ignoring comment)

They probably are secret meanings buried deep in your subconscious. You and your father are going through therapy. It's probably some old feelings.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Detective Taylor is not part of my therapy.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You think it's a vision?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I don't know. I'm not psychic. Why would I dream about Monica?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Because you're in love with her. You're going to have to find someone human.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Stop making fun of me.

(to Taylor)

Detective, promise me something. If we're by a burning building, don't go in.

MARCUS TAYLOR

No problem. I'm a cop, not a fireman.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Happy now, son. You've freaked us all out. You should have stayed home.

Ruiz comes by.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Well, it isn't Mr. Star Trek? How does it feel being among stars?

ALBERTO RUIZ

Busy. How's everyone doing?

MARCUS TAYLOR

Fine, after a few ghost stories. Hey, Ru? Is Brewster showing up?

ALBERTO RUIZ

His office called. He had prior commitments. Hillary needed him.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Can't deny Hillary?

ALBERTO RUIZ

Are you kidding? He hates her. It's only us. He sends her regards.

Colm comes by and puts his hand on Mayling's and Frank's shoulders.

COLM MEANEY

I was wondering. May I have a dance with your lovely wife?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(surprised)

Ah, I don't know. Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't see why not. Just remember one thing. If you're anything but a gentleman, you have six men to answer to.

COLM MEANEY

I have no problem with that.

(to Mayling)

May I have your hand?

ZEK ANDERSON

What's wrong with the rest of her?

COLM MEANEY

(smiling)

Absolutely nothing.

The two go off to the dance floor.

ZEK ANDERSON

He made the right choice. She's one of the most beautiful women here. Whose that talking to them?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Entertainment Tonight.

JOHNNY MC KAY

They're taking pictures.

MYRON GOLDMAN

She looks very aggravated.

Frank starts laughing.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I wouldn't laugh dad, You ain't gettin no nooky tonight. She's pissed.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Ain't gettin no nooky? That's not proper English.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Would you rather I say, you ain't gettin' laid?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'd rather you not say anything.

MYRON GOLDMAN

He's definitely you son, Doc. His minds in the gutter.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It's inherited.

ZEK ANDERSON

Hey! Dorn's getting into the act. They're doing a group shot.

Frank starts laughing again.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

This is great. At last, one place where I can't see Andrew.

Andrew walks away from the table. Frank looks at Taylor.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What did I say?

MARCUS TAYLOR

I'll take care of it.

Taylor walks over to Andrew.

MARCUS TAYLOR

You okay, son?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'll be fine.

MARCUS TAYLOR

That dream really has you spooked. Is there something more you didn't tell me?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

After I turn back to Monica, and before she says to run, she says you won't feel any pain.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Andrew, Jenny was right. Everything in that dream has special meanings. You can't take it literally.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It was so real. Promise me if it happens, you won't go in.

MARCUS TAYLOR

I can't. I'm a cop. If I see someone in trouble, it's my duty to help. I will promise that I'll be careful. Don't worry. This is New York. The worse thing that can happen is getting mugged in the subway.

(looks back at Mayling)

She's really pissed. Five bucks he gets some.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No way. You don't know my mom.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Let's bet on it. How about it, son?

Frank walks over and stops.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

There is no way Dad is going to get her to agree.

MARCUS TAYLOR

You don't know your dad.

(extends hand)

What do you say?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You're on. But, you just lost five dollars.

MARCUS TAYLOR

We'll see about that. How about you go back to the table now? Check out your mom.

Andrew walks away and Frank goes to Taylor.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He's right. You just lost five bucks.

MARCUS TAYLOR

I know. But it got him to stop talking about the dream. Let's go back.

The two go back and sit down. Mayling joins them.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That was a short dance.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I don't want to talk about it. Can we go back to the hotel now?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We haven't eaten yet. I came here to eat.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Frank, please.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No way. I've heard about Ruiz's places and I'm hungry. We're staying.

Andrew gives his hand to Taylor.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Hand it over, Taylor. I just won.

Taylor reaches into his wallet and winks at Frank as he hands Andrew the money. The WAITRESS finally comes over.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

SCENE ONE

INT. FRANK'S HOTEL ROOM. SEPTEMBER 11TH, 2001. - MORNING

The suite is divided into two bedrooms and one bath. In one room, Frank lays on the bed. He looks at the clock. It reads 8:40 a.m.. Mayling is in the shower. Andrew is in his room sleeping. Frank closes his eyes as Andrew starts screaming. He runs into his room.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Andrew! Andrew! Wake up! It's only a dream. Wake up!

He does as Mayling enters. She is wearing a robe and has wet hair. She goes to Andrew who is in tears.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

That dream again?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Mom, it's not a dream. It's going to happen. I know it. Why else would Monica stop me from going in?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Frank, do something. This is getting ridiculous.

He walks over to the window and looks out. It is a beautiful view. The hotel is about a mile from the World Trade Center. Frank has a clear image of it.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Andrew, everything is fine. New York is fine.

(walking back)

Snap out of it. Get out of bed.

Andrew does and sits on it. Frank sits next to him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're just combining these items with your therapy. Trust me.

Mayling sits on the other side of Andrew.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Listen to him. He's right.

A blast is heard. Frank throws them to the floor under the bed. He grabs the blanket and covers them. This takes place in one second. They remain covered as another blast happens. Then all is silent. Frank slowly takes off the cover and looks around. Glass is everywhere but on them. The three freeze.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What was that?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't know. I'll find out. Just do what I say. There's glass all over. I'm the only one with slippers. I'll get up first and try to brush the glass away. As I do, I'll get you a robe, son, and some slippers for both of you. Just lie still till I get to you.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

It's Vietnam all over again.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Not on my watch.

He gets up and looks around. The windows are gone and smoke and dust are coming in. He slowly grabs a suitcase and moves the glass away with it. He finds a robe and slipper and goes to Andrew.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Here, son. Get up very slowly and put these on.

Andrew does.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Continue clearing the area while I get your mother.

Frank walks into another room and comes back with her slippers and puts them on the floor.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Honey, slide over to where Andrew was and get up very slowly.

She does.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Andrew, did you clear a path?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

All the way to the door.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Stay here. I'm going to the window to see. May, put the slippers on.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Frank, be careful.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't worry. There's no more glass left. It's all over the floor and furniture.

He does.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Oh my God!

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What is it?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The World Trade Center is on fire, both towers.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You were standing there a minute ago.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The angels must be working overtime with us.

There is a knock on the door. Frank cautiously walks over. The sound of glass is heard with every step. He opens it. Johnson, Goldman and Zek stand there.

MARVIN JOHNSON

You okay, Doc?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We're fine. I covered us with a blanket. How about you, guys?

MARVIN JOHNSON

Our windows are gone too.

ZEK ANDERSON

Jenny and I were dressed. We were about to take a walk. After the blast, she went to see what she could do.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That's not a bad idea.

Taylor and Mc Kay run in.

JOHNNY MC KAY

You guys okay?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Yeah.

JOHNNY MC KAY

It was Nam all over again. What happened? Turn on the TV.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'll try and see if it works.

He goes over and turns it on. They hear the news. All are stunned.

MARVIN JOHNSON

Nam was never like this. We have to help.

MYRON GOLDMAN

We're trained for this.

ZEK ANDERSON

Jenny's already going to see what she can do.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(looking at night wear)

Give me five minutes and meet us in the lobby. We've all got skills we could use.

(to Mayling)

Honey, get dressed and pack our bags. Andrew and I are going down.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I'm going with you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't argue with me.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I'm not staying here alone. I'm scared. There has to be something I can do.

MARCUS TAYLOR

Don't argue, Doc. She has every right to be scared. I'm scared too.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Okay.

(to men)

Give us a few minutes.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Right.

They leave. Andrew is very quiet. Frank goes to him and puts his arms around him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm sorry, son. Next time I'll listen to you.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Am I right about Taylor?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I hope not. Let's get dressed.

(looking around)

Careful the glass. Wear something that can get dirty. You won't be able to wear it after this.

CUT TO:

SCENE TOW

INT. HOTEL LOBBY. MORNING. -- MOMENTS LATER

Frank, Mayling and Andrew reach the lobby. There is pure chaos. Taylor, Goldman, Johnson and Zek are standing by a policeman name OFFICER REYNOLDS. They call the three over.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What's it like out there?

MARCUS TAYLOR

You don't want to know. This is Officer Reynolds. He's found jobs for us.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where's Mc Kay?

MYRON GOLDMAN

He's being driven to a chopper right now.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Tell me what to do.

OFFICE REYNOLDS

Are you the medic?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

OFFICE REYNOLDS

You're going straight to triage. It's in the Sony warehouse. You men are going to the school.

ZEK ANDERSON

What for?

OFFICE REYNOLDS

We need people to help identify the dead. Your technical training will help there.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What about my family? They want to help.

OFFICE REYNOLDS

Sorry, no civilians. They won't be able to deal with it.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I grew up in Vietnam while it was at war. There isn't anything I haven't seen. I can do it. So can my boy.

OFFICE REYNOLDS

No way, ma'am.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Give us a chance to help. America is MY country now.

OFFICE REYNOLDS

She always like this?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You don't know the half of it.

OFFICE REYNOLDS

All right. Go with your husband to triage.

ZEK ANDERSON

Is my wife there? Dr. Seymore?

OFFICE REYNOLDS

Medical doctor?

ZEK ANDERSON

Yes.

OFFICE REYNOLDS

Our doctors are spread out. You'll have to find her yourself. Let's go.

They leave.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

EXT. STREET. MORNING. -- MOMENTS LATER

All is in chaos. Service personnel are everywhere. The wounded are being ­carried out. What once was a door can be seen in the distance in front of them.

OFFICE REYNOLDS

The Sony building is to your left. The morgue is down the street.

MARCUS TAYLOR

What can I do?

OFFICE REYNOLDS

There's still people trapped in there. We need to get them out.

MARCUS TAYLOR

I'm on it.

Taylor starts to run. Andrew stops him.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

NO! You can't go in.

MARCUS TAYLOR

People are in trouble.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

My dream is becoming real. If you go in, you'll die.

MARCUS TAYLOR

(assuring him)

I will not die. I didn't spend two tours in Vietnam to die on American soil. I'll see you later.

He runs in. Andrew follows but is stopped by MONICA the ANGEL.

MONICA-ANGEL

No! Don't go.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(turning)

I have to stop him.

MONICA-ANGEL

He won't feel any pain.

Andrew looks back and sees Andrew walk in after Taylor.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

NO! It can't be happening.

The building starts to crumble. All look up.

MONICA-ANGEL

RUN!

It starts to fall and all run. It follows after them. Frank sees a church.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Quick! The church­!

OFFICE REYNOLDS

Are you nuts mister? It's only a block away. It won't survive.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

God is in there. That's all I need.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. CHURCH. MORNING. -- MOMENTS LATER

THIS IS A TRUE FACT. THERE WAS A CHURCH A BLOCK AWAY THAT SUFFERED NO DAMAGE. They run in as the building falls and debris starts. They hide in the pews.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

God, if you're watching. We could use some help here.

He crosses himself as the others follow. The church shakes but the windows do not break. Then there is silence. They look up as the ground begins to shake again. They go back to hiding and the windows still do not break. Then the real silence begins as screams are heard outside. They stand up and head to the door. The situation has gone from bad to worse. Office Reynolds looks in disbelief.

OFFICE REYNOLDS

My men were in that building. Where was God?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

In here with us.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Taylor's dead, just like my dream.

ZEK ANDERSON

Andrew, he may still be alive. He could be in an air pocket.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You think so?

ZEK ANDERSON

He's too pretty to die. Let's get to work. Reynolds, we're ready.

Reynolds is in shock.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Tell us where to go Reynolds. We're loosing time.

OFFICE REYNOLDS

My men.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Please show us.

OFFICE REYNOLDS

(shaking)

Come with me.

They leave the church. As they do, Frank looks back at the cross.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

God, please be with those men and with Taylor.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. SONY WAREHOUSE. MORNING. -- MOMENTS LATER

It has been transferred into a hospital. Medical staff is starting to come in. The wounded are being brought in with them. The group enters.

OFFICE REYNOLDS

This is triage. I'll show you where the school is.

ZEK ANDERSON

Is my wife here?

OFFICE REYNOLDS

I don't know sir.

Zek walks up to MAN ONE.

ZEK ANDERSON

Excuse me, can you tell me if you saw a Dr. Seymore here?

MAN ONE

I don't know.

(yelling)

Hey, people! Is there a Dr. Seymore here?

MAN TWO

(yelling back)

She stepped out right before the collapse. We don't know where she is.

ZEK ANDERSON

Jenny? She could be hurt.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(holding him)

I'm sure she's fine. She can take care of herself. Take it easy, Zek. You have a job to do.

OFFICE REYNOLDS

I better take you to the school.

ZEK ANDERSON

But Jenny?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Zek, as soon as she comes back, I'll call you. Just keep your phone on. I promise I will call. Now go.

Reynolds, Goldman, Zek and Johnson leave. Frank looks around.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'll find the guy in charge and we can get started.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

EXT. FIELD. MORNING. -- CONTINUOUS

Mc Kay and a group of men are by a helicopter. Mc Kay is holding a map and getting instructions from MAN THREE.

JOHNNY MC KAY

What do I do?

MAN THREE

We need a sweep of the area first.

JOHNNY MC KAY

What about survivors?

MAN THREE

No can do. That's a two-man team. You can't fly and rescue alone.

JOHNNY MC KAY

Then find me another man. There are people out there who need help.

MAN THREE

It has to be a backup pilot.

Mc Kay hears a ruckus. He turns to see Dorn arguing with COP ONE.

MICHAEL DORN

I assure you. I AM a pilot.

COP ONE

Sure you are. This isn't the Enterprise.

MICHAEL DORN

I have a license.

COP ONE

And I'm Captain Kirk.

MICHAEL DORN

Wrong show.

Mc Kay runs over.

JOHNNY MC KAY

He really is a pilot. Believe him.

COP ONE

How would you know?

JOHNNY MC KAY

I taught him. Let him fly.

MAN THREE

You for real, Mc Kay?

JOHNNY MC KAY

Yes. Now can we get started?

MAN THREE

Then he's your second man. You two are now search and rescue.

MICHAEL DORN

It's about time.

Dorn pushes his way past Cop One and runs to the bird.

MICHAEL DORN

(getting in)

I told you I wanted to fly, but I didn't mean this.

JOHNNY MC KAY

Neither did I. Good to have you aboard.

MICHAEL DORN

Who gets the wheel?

JOHNNY MC KAY

You do. Here's the map of the area. I'll be your eyes. Just keep us afloat.

MICHAEL DORN

Yes sir.

Dorn gets into his seat and buckles in.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

EXT. SONY WAREHOUSE. MORNING. -- CONTINUOUS

Mayling and Andrew are bringing medical supplies to Frank and the other doctors. Everyone is working on survivors. Dr. Seymore walks in. She is covered with soot and is being followed by CHARLIE THE WINO. Frank looks up and sees her. He finished his patient and runs over to them.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Jenny, are you all right? What happened?

DR. SEYMORE

I went to the van for supplies and all hell broke loose. I started running and this man, Charlie, grabbed me and threw me into a Starbucks. He shielded me with his body when the windows broke and saved my life.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(looking at Charlie)

Thank you, Charles.

CHARLIE - WINO

My name is Charlie.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You deserve more respect than that. You saved my friend's life. You wouldn't happen to have a flask with you?

CHARLIE - WINO

Yeah, why?

DR. SEYMORE

Frank, don't start drinking now.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's alcohol. We're running low on rubbing alcohol. How else would we sterilize our instruments?

(to Charlie)

Could you give me the flask, please?

CHARLIE - WINO

You buy me another one?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I will buy you one.

CHARLIE - WINO

(giving it)

Here.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(touching him)

You're hurt. You've got glass in your hand. Come with me. I'll get it out.

(to Jenny)

Here, take my phone. Zek's worried about you. I'll take care of Charles.

The two walk off as Jenny dials. Frank picks up the tweezers and rubbing alcohol.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're not afraid, are you?

CHARLIE - WINO

No.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(starting to work)

That was a brave thing you did. Dr. Seymore is a special lady. She's a healer.

CHARLIE - WINO

I didn't see her job. I saw a person. That was all I needed.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Give me your hand.

He does and Frank is pulled back.

CHARLIE - WINO

Anything wrong?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's your hand. It doesn't fit your lifestyle. They're so fragile and gentle. You haven't been on the streets long.

CHARLIE - WINO

Longer than you think.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What are your plans?

CHARLIE - WINO

I want to help.

Mayling comes by and watches.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Not with those hands. The cuts will get infected. You can't trust people and blood anymore.

CHARLIE - WINO

I want to help.

Frank looks at a bag by his side.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I have an idea.

(picks up bag)

My wife wears gloves at work. I bought this for her birthday. She doesn't know. I don't know if I should give you these.

She walks over and takes the gloves from his hands and gives them to Charlie.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

How did you know?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

After all these years I know you like a book.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

May, get me the bandages.

(does)

Welcome to the party.

(wraps his hand)

These gloves should fit.

CHARLIE - WINO

(putting on gloves)

Who do I see?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The guy in blue by the door.

Charlie starts walking

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Charles?

CHARLIE - WINO

(turning)

What?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Nothing.

Charlie continues walking.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What is it Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's his hands. They didn't feel right.

Jenny is on the phone.

DR. SEYMORE

Hello...Zek...It's me. I'm fine. You don't need to worry. I'll be okay...I love you too...Turn off your phone now. Your batteries will last longer. I'll see you later...Love you.

She hangs up and walks over to Frank.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

EXT. HELICOPTER. MORNING. -- CONTINUOUS

Mc Kay and Dorn are looking at the damage and for survivors.

JOHNNY MC KAY

Unbelievable. It's amazing if we find anyone.

MICHAEL DORN

What are we looking for?

JOHNNY MC KAY

People can be on roof tops, balconies. Any place a person can stand.

MICHAEL DORN

All I see is smoke. I can't make out anything. Wait a minute!

JOHNNY MC KAY

What?

MICHAEL DORN

Three o'clock. The balcony. Is that a little girl?

JOHNNY MC KAY

Can't tell.

MICHAEL DORN

I'll get closer.

They do.

JOHNNY MC KAY

It is. She's hurt. We're going to have to get her out. The building looks pretty damaged.

MICHAEL DORN

Okay, fly boy. You were in Nam. How do we do it?

JOHNNY MC KAY

One of us will have to get down there. I see a rope and a seat back there.

MICHAEL DORN

I'll do it.

JOHNNY MC KAY

No way, Dorn. You're too valuable. Paramount would kill me if something happened. I'm the grunt. I'll do it. You call it in and just fly. I'll tie myself in and you get as close as you can.

MICHAEL DORN

I'll hold it for as long as I can.

The bird gets closer and Mc Kay slowly lowers himself out and manages to catch the balcony with his legs. He lands and sees MARY, a little girl. She is badly cut. He holds her.

JOHNNY MC KAY

Hi! My name is Johnny. What's yours?

MARY

Mary.

JOHNNY MC KAY

Mary, where are your parents?

MARY

(pointing)

In there. They're asleep on the floor. I can't wake them up. A man told me to come to the window.

JOHNNY MC KAY

Where is this man?

MARY

He disappeared.

JOHNNY MC KAY

(Untying himself)

I'm going to see your parents. You wait here.

He goes in and comes right out.

JOHNNY MC KAY

Mary, your parents are asleep. I'll send someone to wake them up later. First I have to get you out of here. I'm going to tie us both up and my friend will bring us up to the plane.

(tying them up)

Now, don't be afraid. Just keep looking at my face and no where else. Whatever you do, don't look down. You got my face?

MARY

Yes.

JOHNNY MC KAY

In less than five seconds you'll be inside.

He motions and they are transported up. He buckles them into his chair and continues holding her.

MICHAEL DORN

Where are her parents?

Mc Kay looks at Dorn and shakes his head NO.

JOHNNY MC KAY

Mary, we're taking you to a hospital. When we land, I want you to tell the police your address and they will get your parents. Will you do that for me?

MARY

Okay.

JOHNNY MC KAY

Make it so, Worf.

The bird goes up.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

INT. SONY WAREHOUSE. MORNING. -- CONTINUOUS

Triage as usual. Even Charlie is helping. Ruiz comes in passing bottles of water. Frank sees him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Ru?

ALBERTO RUIZ

(looking)

Doc?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Over here.

Ruiz comes over.

ALBERTO RUIZ

What are you doing here?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Reliving old times. We're all helping. My family is here. Dr. Seymore is seeing to the more serious cases. Goldman, Johnson and Zek are working in the morgue. Mc Kay is flying.

ALBERTO RUIZ

And Taylor?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Taylor's gone. He went into the Trade Center right before it collapsed. We don't know where he is.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Andrew's dream?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't want to believe it. Look, Ru? Do me a favor. Take Andrew. I'd rather he help you than see this.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Yes, sir.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(seeing Andrew)

Andrew, come here!

He does.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Yeah, dad?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I want you to help Ruiz. He's supplying food and water.

ALBERTO RUIZ

But you need me?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You are not a medic, I am. You help Ruiz. Okay?

They walk off. Mc Kay runs in with Mary.

JOHNNY MC KAY

Quick! I need a doctor.

DR. SEYMORE

(running over)

Let me see.

JOHNNY MC KAY

Her parents and her were in their apartment. The father shielded her, but she's still badly cut.

DR. SEYMORE

She'll take time because of her age. I don't have it. Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes ma'am.

DR. SEYMORE

Can you do this? I'm too busy.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Sure.

(takes Mary's hand)

Come with me. You see that table. You go sit on it and I'll be right there.

(goes to Mc Kay)

Where's her parents?

JOHNNY MC KAY

Dead. They were killed when the windows blew. Can you help her Doc?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'll do what I can. At least I'll get the glass out.

Mc Kay leaves. Franks walks up to Mary.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

My name is Frank. What's yours?

MARY

Mary.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm going to be your doctor. You have glass in your skin and I have to get it out.

Mayling stops and watches. Two men turn also. One is SENATOR BREWSTER and his AIDE. They stand by her and don't know each other.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(getting tweezers)

Mary, what is your favorite TV show?

MARY

Barney.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Mine too. I tell you what. This glass is going to hurt coming out. Why don't we sing the Barney song while I do it? Every time it hurts, we'll sing it louder. Okay?

MARY

Okay.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I have to warn you. I can't sing. My dogs scream every time I do. Your ears will hurt more than the glass.

(takes her hand)

Let's start.

(singing)

I love you. You love me. We're a perfect family. Come on, Mary. Sing with me.

They both start singing. He pulls the glass out as the singing gets louder with each tug. When he's finished she is in tears. He wipes her tears.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

There. That wasn't bad. Was it?

She shakes her head NO.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It was my singing that made you cry, right? My dogs always cry.

He kisses her forehead.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You stay here. I'll find someone to take you to a hospital. I need someone to watch you for a few minutes. I'll be right back.

He looks around to see Andrew.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Son, could you?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Sure dad.

He walks over.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

This is my son, Andrew. He'll watch you.

Frank walks away.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(wiping her tears)

I'd cry too if my dad sang to me. He sounds like a dying elephant. Come on. That was a joke. Let's see a smile.

She does.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

That's more like it.

Man One comes over.

MAN ONE

I'll take her now. Give me your hand.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Her name is Mary.

MAN ONE

Let's go, Mary.

She does and leaves. Senator Brewster turns to his aide.

SENATOR BREWSTER

I know this man. Find out where he's staying.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I'm his wife.

SENATOR BREWSTER

You're Hai's girl, Mayling?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Do I know you?

SENATOR BREWSTER

I'm Senator Brewster. Your husband and his men were under my command. I was supposed to be there last night but something came up. Where are the others?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Working. We're all spread out, all except Taylor. We can't find him.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Where are you staying?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Our bags are staying at the Hilton down the street. As for us, we don't know. Our windows blew out when the planes hit.

SENATOR BREWSTER

How long are you working?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

As long as they need us, I guess.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Are all of you at the Hilton?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

At the moment.

MAN FOUR calls.

MAN FOUR

Senator? We need you?

SENATOR BREWSTER

I'll see you later, Mrs. Hockenberry.

He leaves. She goes back to work.

CUT TO:

SCENE TEN

INT. SCHOOL GYM. MORNING. -- CONTINUOUS

It has become a makeshift morgue. Goldman, Johnson and Zek have been busy identifying the dead as they come in. People are numbered, tagged and sent elsewhere. The men are tired. There is a pause in the action.

MARVIN JOHNSON

So many. It's hard to believe it happened here, at home.

MYRON GOLDMAN

They had it planned Johnson.

Ruiz comes up with a small food truck. He sees them.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Hey, guys!

MARVIN JOHNSON

Hey, RU!

(going to him)

You're okay? We were worried.

ALBERTO RUIZ

I live across town. I wasn't affected.

ZEK ANDERSON

What are you doing here?

ALBERTO RUIZ

Doing my part. Several restaurant owners are providing food and water for the relief workers. Andrew is somewhere around here distributing water.

MYRON GOLDMAN

It seems we're all working.

ALBERTO RUIZ

You came here for a restaurant opening and all hell breaks loose. Did they find Taylor yet?

ZEK ANDERSON

Mc Kay is flying.

ALBERTO RUIZ

Did they find Taylor yet? Answer the question, Sarge.

ZEK ANDERSON

No one knows. We're all still praying for him.

MAN FIVE comes in.

MAN FIVE

I need help here. We got another one.

Goldman and Johnson go to him.

ALBERTO RUIZ

I feel like it's all my fault. If I hadn't asked you guys to come---?

ZEK ANDERSON

You didn't cause those planes to crash.

ALBERTO RUIZ

But Taylor?

Goldman and Johnson come back wheeling a body. They are distressed. Zek and Ruiz turn. It is Taylor. Man Five comes over.

ZEK ANDERSON

Taylor?

MAN FIVE

You know this guy?

MYRON GOLDMAN

He was my friend.

Andrew comes by with some bottles of water. When he sees Taylor, he drops them. Zek turns to him.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I was right. It wasn't a dream. I was right.

Zek walks over and holds him.

ZEK ANDERSON

At least we know where he is.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

If only he listened to me. If only he didn't go into the building.

MAN FIVE

He never made it into the building. We still can't find them. He was killed by the debris. We can't get to the others yet.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It's all my fault. I should have made him listen. It's all my fault.

Andrew becomes hysterical.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He's dead because of me. It's all my---

Zek slaps him. Andrew is stunned.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'm sorry son. It's the only way I knew to calm you down. Look at me.

He holds Andrew's head with his hands.

ZEK ANDERSON

Taylor is gone. There's nothing more we can do. He died in the line of duty, for his fellow man and America. It's what he would have wanted.

Andrew starts to cry and Zek holds him. He too is crying.

ZEK ANDERSON

And you guys think I didn't have children. This is my son. Doc may have made him; but I love him as if he were mine. Ruiz, get him out of here.

ALBERTO RUIZ

(touching Andrew's shoulder)

Let's go, kid. We still need to help the living.

Zek lets him go.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I dropped the water.

ALBERTO RUIZ

There's more water where that came from. I'll get it. You go to the other side and take care of them.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yes sir.

Andrew leaves. The five men look at Taylor.

MAN FIVE

Who was he?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Detective Marcus Taylor of the Detroit Police department.

MAN FIVE

The author?

ZEK ANDERSON

It's not fair. It's not fair. I'm the oldest. You should be burying me. Why am I the one burying you? It's not fair.

Zek starts to cry as Goldman holds him. Ruiz and Johnson are crying lightly. Zek pulls away.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me.

MARVIN JOHNSON

I didn't know you could cry, Sarge. You're always such a quiet man. You hide your feelings so well.

MAN FIVE

Excuse me, gentlemen. We still have to number and tag him.

MYRON GOLDMAN

I'll do that.

ZEK ANDERSON

Myron, don't cover his face. It will be covered soon enough.

Myron and Man Five walk away carting Taylor.

ALBERTO RUIZ

(numb)

I'll get your water.

CUT TO:

SCENE ELEVEN

INT. SONY WAREHOUSE. DAY. -- LATER

There is a pause in the action. Frank, Dr. Seymore, Charlie and Mayling are sitting catching their breath.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

This day is unbelievable.

DR. SEYMORE

I won't think of New York the same way again.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

How long are you staying?

DR. SEYMORE

Till they kick me out. They need doctors. How about you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Till they kick me out.

DR. SEYMORE

I don't think so Frank. I'm speaking as your doctor now. I know your body in ways your wife couldn't imagine. You've been taking good care of it and you're back to normal. You are back, right?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

DR. SEYMORE

You can stand one day, maybe two but not three. You body went through a major shock. Your mind may have forgotten but your DNA hasn't. There's no need for you to stay.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

They need me.

DR. SEYMORE

Your friends and family need you more. What is this thing with you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I want to feel needed. These past years, I don't feel it. I'm just a paper pusher. I don't feel important anymore.

DR. SEYMORE

You are important. Everyday you fight for funding that keeps the hospital open and people working. That's very important. The longer we stay open, the more people we can help. You don't need to be on the front line anymore. Tell him, May.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Frank, you're important to us, to me. I know you're frustrated. I see it in your eyes. I want you home. I love you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(taking her hand)

I love you too.

Mc Kay and Dorn walk up.

JOHNNY MC KAY

There you are. I was looking for you.

DR. SEYMORE

We've been here all day. How bad is it out there now?

JOHNNY MC KAY

You don't want to know.

DR. SEYMORE

What are you doing here, Mr. Dorn?

MICHAEL DORN

Michael. Mc Kay and I have been flying and surveying the damage. We had made plans to fly today, but not like this.

DR. SEYMORE

You're a brave man.

MICHAEL DORN

Truth is, I wanted to be an astronaut, the real kind. NASA refused me because of my eye. This government has a TWO RULE policy when it comes to its pilots; two arms, two legs and two eyes.

JOHNNY MC KAY

That's why I got early leave. I didn't have to two legs.

MICHAEL DORN

I wanted to fly so bad, I went to Mc Kay's school. John's a good teacher.

JOHNNY MC KAY

He's a fine student. He kept the plane steady while I saved Mary.

MICHAEL DORN

How is she?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I got the glass out and sent her to the hospital.

JOHNNY MC KAY

I hope she has other family. Her parents were killed. Hey, Doc? Who's your friend?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

This is Charles. He saved Jenny when the towers fell. He's been helping. Charles, this is a friend of mine, Johnny Mc Kay. We were in Nam together. His friend is a very famous Klingon on Star Trek, Michael Dorn.

JOHNNY MC KAY

(extending hand)

It's a pleasure to meet you, Charles. You saved a very special lady.

CHARLIE - WINO

It was nothing.

MICHAEL DORN

(extending hand)

Pleasure to meet you, Charles.

A group of people come by with a young man as their leader. He is DR. COLLINS.

DR. COLLINS

Excuse me. Which one of you is Dr. Seymore?

DR. SEYMORE

I am. Can I help you?

DR. COLLINS

Dr. Collins. We are your relief. How long have you been here?

DR. SEYMORE

(looks at watch)

Almost nine hours.

DR. COLLINS

You guys can go home now. The second shift is here.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We have no home. Our luggage does. The crash blew out our windows at the hotel.

DR. COLLINS

You don't know New Yorkers. They're probably fixed by now. There's a makeshift cafeteria in the school. Why don't you go refresh yourselves and go home?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That's not a bad idea. Thanks.

The group walks away. Frank reaches for his wallet and pulls out some bills and gives them to Charlie.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I keep my promises. This is for the flask. I'd rather you spend it on something else besides booze, like food. But, I can't make you.

CHARLIE - WINO

(taking money)

I'll think about it.

DR. SEYMORE

What are your plans?

CHARLIE - WINO

I'm coming back tomorrow to help.

DR. SEYMORE

Not in those clothes you're not.

CHARLIE - WINO

It's because I'm a wino, isn't it? People look at me and turn away. I'm invisible. I have feelings too. Nobody cares about me.

Frank starts laughing.

DR. SEYMORE

Charlie, I want to tell you a story. Almost twenty years ago, my husband brought home a wino. The man was in his platoon and had come on bad times. We took him in, dried him out, got him a job and helped him stand on his own two feet. To make a story short, he's married and has a family. He has a house and a good job. You know where he is right now?

CHARLIE - WINO

No.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's me. I've been there. That's how I knew about the flask. I had one. Why don't you come back with us? My pants can't fit you, but I'm sure I can find you a top. It's a shame you aren't the same size as us.

MICHAEL DORN

I'm the closest in size. Come back with me. I'm a clotheshorse and I always over-pack. I'm sure I can find something. I may be able to get what you're wearing cleaned.

CHARLIE - WINO

You'd help a wino?

MICHAEL DORN

We Americans have to stick together. We'll go to my hotel so you can get cleaned up. Then I'll buy you dinner. How about it? That way these people can go home.

CHARLIE - WINO

Thank you.

MICHAEL DORN

We'll be going now. Mc Kay, will I see you tomorrow?

JOHNNY MC KAY

You can count on it.

MICHAEL DORN

Let's go, Charles. Call me Mc Kay.

They start to leave.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Charles?

CHARLIE - WINO

(turning)

Yes?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's not too late to change. I did. I was lucky. I had three angels helping me; my sergeant, his wife and the lady who became my wife. But I also had extra help. I never saw his face but he was there. He gave me the strength to do it.

JOHNNY MC KAY

You saw Andrew's face.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I didn't mean Andrew, Mc Kay. I mean God. Let God in. He will help you.

CHARLIE - WINO

Are you a Jesus freak?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No, if anything I'm the opposite. You know how on Judgment Day God is going to have a file on all of us? Well, my file will be the size of an encyclopedia. I was no saint. But, I let him in. You can too. Remember that.

CHARLIE - WINO

I will.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Good luck, Charles.

CHARLIE - WINO

Good luck, Frank.

Charlie shakes his hand. Again Frank is pushed back. He walks off. Frank looks at his hand.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What is it, Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(smiling)

I think I know now.

Dorn walks off.

JOHNNY MC KAY

For awhile I thought you were going to tell him about you-know-who and company. I wonder where they are today?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(smiling at his hand)

Closer than you think. Andrew saw Andrew follow Taylor. He told me. I know Taylor's dead. I just don't know where he is. Let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWELVE

INT. SCHOOL CAFETERIA. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

It is a makeshift buffet. Various people are serving. Andrew is doing soup. Frank, Jenny, Mayling and Mc Kay enter and sit down. Frank sees Andrew and waves.

DR. SEYMORE

It's been a long day.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And it will only get longer.

Ruiz sees them and walks over.

ALBERTO RUIZ

You guys made it. How are you doing?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Exhausted. How about you?

ALBERTO RUIZ

Past exhausted.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where are the others?

ALBERTO RUIZ

They're coming. Before they come, I need to tell you. They brought in Taylor.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where is he?

ALBERTO RUIZ

The morgue. Andrew saw him and got pretty upset. Sarge had to calm him down. I finally got him away. Then Sarge started crying.

Goldman, Zek and Johnson enter and walk over. Jenny runs to Zek and hugs him.

ZEK ANDERSON

(rubbing her back)

Oh, baby. You're okay. I was so worried.

DR. SEYMORE

I'm fine.

ZEK ANDERSON

You're all white.

DR. SEYMORE

I went out for supplies and the tower fell. A man threw me into a Starbucks and saved my life.

ZEK ANDERSON

Don't you ever do that again. I love you, baby.

He kisses her.

DR. SEYMORE

I know about Taylor. Where is he?

ZEK ANDERSON

The next flight up, in the gym.

DR. SEYMORE

I'm going to pay my respects.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I'll go with you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'd rather do it alone.

Jenny and Mayling leave. Goldman, Johnson and Ruiz go for food. Zek sits by Frank.

ZEK ANDERSON

How you doin', Doc?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You haven't called me that in years.

ZEK ANDERSON

I haven't seen Doc in years.

(takes his hand)

You have healer hands. You should have been a doctor. How come you never tried?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Too old and too drunk.

ZEK ANDERSON

What did you want to be when you were growing up?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I never knew.

Jenny and Mayling return.

ZEK ANDERSON

These hands belong to a healer.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm going to have to cut my nails short. There's no way to get the blood from under them.

ZEK ANDERSON

(squeezing Frank's hand)

And they're wonderful hands.

DR. SEYMORE

I knew you guys were close, but this? Is there something I should know?

ZEK ANDERSON

(taking hand away)

Jenny, it's not what you think?

DR. SEYMORE

I know. I saw everything.

She walks over to Frank and takes his hands.

DR. SEYMORE

He's right. I saw it today.

Goldman and Johnson return.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'll go see Taylor now. Excuse me.

He leaves and walks over to Andrew.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I heard about Taylor.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He never made it to the tower.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Let's go see him.

CUT TO:

SCENE THIRTEEN

INT. MORGUE. DAY. -- MOMENTS LATER

They enter. Body bags are everywhere.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where is he?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Number 74.

They walk among them looking at tags till they see one whose face is not covered. It is Taylor. They stop.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Hey, Taylor, it's me. Why did you have to go inside?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It was his duty.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I told him. He wouldn't listen.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That's what made him Taylor.

He bends down and kisses his forehead.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Good bye, brother.

He starts to cry.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I love you. Go with God.

He puts his hand on Andrew's shoulder.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Let's go, son. He's at peace now.

They walk off.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOURTEEN

INT. SCHOOL CAFETERIA. DAY. -- MOMENTS LATER

Frank and Andrew return. The others are eating. Frank walks over and kisses Mayling on the cheek.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You okay?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(eyes tearing)

I'm fine. Isn't that Office Reynolds? Hey! Officer Reynolds!

Reynolds comes by.

OFFICE REYNOLDS

Hello, folks. How are you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Tired and you.

OFFICE REYNOLDS

Past tired.

ZEK ANDERSON

Any news about your men?

OFFICE REYNOLDS

Not yet. How about your man?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He's number 74.

OFFICE REYNOLDS

I'm sorry. I never got a chance to talk to you. Here you are, tourists, and you end up working. Did you ever find your wife?

ZEK ANDERSON

(taking Jenny's hand)

She's right here. Jenny, this is Officer Reynolds. Reynolds, this is Dr. Jennifer Seymore-Anderson.

DR. SEYMORE

(shaking hand)

It's nice to meet you.

OFFICE REYNOLDS

Where are you guys from?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Too many states to mention.

OFFICE REYNOLDS

You guys here on vacation?

MYRON GOLDMAN

We were.

OFFICE REYNOLDS

Look, I'm nobody important, but I want to thank you for helping. You didn't have too. You could have left.

MYRON GOLDMAN

It's not our style.

OFFICE REYNOLDS

I better go. Nice seeing you again. I wish it were under better circumstances.

Reynolds walks away.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Frank, go get something to eat.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'll be right back.

Frank and Andrew leave. Dorn comes back running.

MICHAEL DORN

Hey, Mc Kay!

JOHNNY MC KAY

Dorn, what are you doing here?

Frank and Andrew return with plates.

MICHAEL DORN

I wanted to see you guys before you left. The craziest thing just happened.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where's Charles?

MICHAEL DORN

Gone. He just disappeared. I brought him to my room. When I was looking for clothes, the room lit up. I turned and he was glowing. He said his job was done. Then he changed and became someone else, you, Frank.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Me?

MICHAEL DORN

And then he disappeared. At his feet were these new clean gloves and a letter. It was addressed to you.

(gives Frank letter)

What was he? What did I see?

Frank gives Mayling back her gloves.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Happy Birthday, Honey. They're like new.

ZEK ANDERSON

What does the letter say?

He opens and reads. The money is enclosed. He folds it. He gives the letter to Jenny.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Two lines. Read them out loud please.

DR. SEYMORE

(reading)

You do have healing hands. Thank you. Andrew.

MICHAEL DORN

Who's he?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

A friend of mine. His name is Andrew, no last name. He always does that.

DR. SEYMORE

Charlie was Andrew, a wino? Why?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Jenny, do you remember when I was having problems? You kept saying I was seeing delusions. God knows how you feel about Andrew and his friends. God wanted to save your life; but he couldn't send Andrew as he was. So, he simply changed his form. How would you feel if you really saw him?

ZEK ANDERSON

He has a point Jenny.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

My guess is, in their true form, they're pure energy. When they come down here, they need a form. He just borrowed mine, or did I borrow his? He did come first.

MICHAEL DORN

Where is Charles now?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Probably working out there again. We were just a stop.

MICHAEL DORN

Is he what I think he is?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes, and he's not alone. There's probably quite a few down here. He has partners.

DR. SEYMORE

You couldn't tell, Frank? You were friends for fifteen years?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It was only after I touched his hand a second time that I knew. I just didn't know who.

(to Dorn)

You were visited by a heavenly messenger. Don't question it. Just accept it. You ready to go, May? Our luggage is probably very lonely.

ZEK ANDERSON

That's not a bad idea.

MICHAEL DORN

Where are you staying?

ZEK ANDERSON

Our luggage is staying at the Hilton.

MICHAEL DORN

The emergency van is around the corner. I'll give you a lift.

(to Frank)

I really saw an angel?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes, and you and Mc Kay were one to one little girl. Angels come in all shapes and sizes.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIFTEEN

INT. HOTEL LOBBY. NIGHT. LATER

The group, minus Dorn, enters the lobby and approach the desk. The CLERK comes up.

HOTEL CLERK

Can I help you folks?

ZEK ANDERSON

We have rooms on the tenth floor. Our windows were shattered this morning.

HOTEL CLERK

We've been busy fixing windows all day. We even called in extra maid service to clean up the rooms. I could check if your rooms are ready.

ZEK ANDERSON

Don't bother. We'll take them as is.

HOTEL CLERK

Where have you been all day? You look terrible.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Ground zero. We've been working.

HOTEL CLERK

You and everyone else.

ZEK ANDERSON

Look, I know we're due to check out tomorrow; but we can't get a ride out of town. We need to stay a few more days. Could you adjust our bills so we can?

HOTEL CLERK

I can't. Your reservations have already been changed and paid for.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

By who?

SENATOR BREWSTER

By the State of New York.

Senator Brewster walks up.

MYRON GOLDMAN

How long have you been here?

SENATOR BREWSTER

All day. This is my headquarters. Sir, I want these people transferred to my rooms.

HOTEL CLERK

The penthouse suite? What about you?

SENATOR BREWSTER

At the moment only my briefcase lives there. Send up three cots, soap and lots of towels. Whatever they need, give it to them. I'll come and see you people later.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Thank you, Colonel.

SENATOR BREWSTER

You deserve it.

ZEK ANDERSON

Well, let's go liberate our luggage.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIXTEEN

INT. PENTHOUSE SUITE. NIGHT. -- LATER

They walk in with their luggage and look around.

JOHNNY MC KAY

Now this is living. I could get used to this.

MYRON GOLDMAN

I'll check out the sleeping situation.

He walks out. The others go and look out the window. The skyline still can't be seen. All is smoke. It has started raining. Myron returns.

JOHNNY MC KAY

What have we got, Myron?

MYRON GOLDMAN

There's two separate sleeping quarters and a small kitchen with plenty of coffee. There is a bath and separate shower. If we double up, three people can bathe at once.

MARVIN JOHNSON

Who sleeps where?

MYRON GOLDMAN

We can give the two families the rooms for their privacy. We can take the cots.

Frank goes over to the couch and removes a pillow.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No need. The couch opens up. Two can sleep here.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Don't worry about us, Doc. We'll figure it out. Let's get cleaned up. Doc, your family can go first. Your room will be closer to the bathroom. The sooner we get cleaned up, the sooner we eat. Mc Kay, Johnson, let's open up the cots.

Time passes. Frank is the last one to come out. He is wearing pajama bottoms only. He looks at the bed and sees Mayling and Andrew asleep.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

So much for dinner.

He gets into bed and hugs Mayling as he falls asleep.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. PENTHOUSE SUITE. EARLY AFTERNOON. SEPTEMBER 12TH, 2001. NEXT DAY

Everyone has slept into the early afternoon. The door opens and Senator Brewster comes in. He sees everyone sleeping. He goes to the briefcase when he hears movement in the kitchen. He goes and sees Goldman sipping coffee.

MYRON GOLDMAN

(looking up)

Colonel?

SENATOR BREWSTER

At ease, Goldman. I just came for my briefcase.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Where did you sleep last night?

SENATOR BREWSTER

A lower floor. I have a great view of wood for a window.

MYRON GOLDMAN

You're not missing much. It's still raining. All that dirt is now mud.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Just like the old days.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Thank you, Colonel. The men and their families really needed the rest.

SENATOR BREWSTER

What about Taylor?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Johnson is taking the body back home. Problem is, we can't get a flight.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Nobody can. Let me arrange that.

Frank comes in. He is only wearing bottoms.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I knew I smelled coffee. What time is it?

MYRON GOLDMAN

About fourteen hundred hours. We've slept over eighteen.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Have you eaten?

MYRON GOLDMAN

We were sleeping.

SENATOR BREWSTER

I also came to invite you to dinner. It won't be much. I thought we'd try Ruiz's Italian place across town. I'll call Ruiz.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That would be nice. I wish Taylor could be with us.

MYRON GOLDMAN

He is Doc.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Does Taylor have family?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Not that we know.

MYRON GOLDMAN

He has a son from his last wife.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Why didn't he tell us?

MYRON GOLDMAN

He only told Johnson and Ruiz. It was after the funeral. His wife made him promise to stay away and he did. His stepfather is raising the boy. They've only just become friends. The boy doesn't know.

SENATOR BREWSTER

That's a rough one. Well, I better go. My aide will come and get you at nineteen hundred.

Goldman and Senator Brewster are trying not to stare at the scars on Frank's chest. He notices.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm sorry. I forgot. I'm so used to looking at it. I don't think anymore. The only time it bothers me is if I go swimming. I have to wear a T-shirt.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Where did you get the scars?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Nashville. I lived on the streets for ten years. The scars are from beatings. See this one.

(points)

That's a size twelve cowboy boot. The outside scars aren't bad. The internal ones hurt more. But they made me stronger.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Just like America. We've been outwardly hurt but it's only made us stronger. You overcame it, so will we. I'll see you men later.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Bye, Colonel.

Senator Brewster walks out. Myron hands Frank coffee.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. It doesn't bother my family. I'll put on the tops.

Mc Kay, Johnson and Zek come in.

ZEK ANDERSON

I smell coffee.

MYRON GOLDMAN

I have to make some more. Have a seat.

Mc Kay and Johnson notice Frank's chest and start staring.

MYRON GOLDMAN

I told Brewster about Taylor. He's going to try and get him out.

MARVIN JOHNSON

I just can't believe he's gone. I remember telling him about his son. Ruiz told him to get to know him. I told him to make his own memories before it was too late. I thought his son would go first, like mine. I never thought it would be him.

MYRON GOLDMAN

(taking book)

I picked up his new book and started reading it on the plane. I didn't think it would be the last thing he wrote.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(taking book)

He really helped me when I needed it. He found the men who attacked me and gave me back my wedding ring.

(starts to cry)

I can't believe he's gone.

(crying)

I miss him so much.

Mayling and Andrew enter. Zek puts his hand on Frank's shoulder. Everyone is crying or about too.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Crying is not considered macho.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Doc, you were never macho. From day one we knew how much you cared. We all care. That's why we're still here.

ZEK ANDERSON

And why me miss Taylor. He cared.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're all looking at my chest. I'm sorry if it disturbs you. It's what I am now. I'll go get dressed.

Frank walks out.

JOHNNY MC KAY

Was it something we said?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Its just Frank. He always feels out of place when it comes to his body. He'll be fine.

Mayling leaves.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Jenny still asleep?

ZEK ANDERSON

She could sleep through an earthquake.

JOHNNY MC KAY

You two saying behind?

ZEK ANDERSON

They still need doctors, and I'm retired. I almost lost her today. I don't want it to happen again. Ruiz said he would put us up at his place.

JOHNNY MC KAY

He said the same to me. They still need pilots. Dorn is even staying. It feels good working with him again. We could have used him with Charlie. Don't think just because he's an actor he's a softy. He's got what it takes.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Zek, go wake up Jenny. We all have to get ready.

All leave but Goldman who picks up the book.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Taylor, wherever you are right now, give them hell.

He leaves the kitchen.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. ITALIAN RESTAURANT. NIGHT. -- LATER

The group, including Brewster and minus Dorn, are sitting at a round table. The restaurant is slow. People are somber. They are eating but no one is really hungry.

SENATOR BREWSTER

This is really good, Ruiz.

ALBERTO RUIZ

I only hire the best.

SENATOR BREWSTER

It's a shame you're loosing money. Business is slow.

ALBERTO RUIZ

I'm loosing more than you think. These people are all relief workers. I gave them a bill just so they know the total. They pay what they can. All I ask is that they tip the server what's owed them. I'm not alone. Other restaurants are doing the same. It's a two-day moratorium. We're all New Yorkers. We have to stick together.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Really?

He stands.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Excuse me everyone. May I have your attention? Thank you. My name is Senator Brewster from New York. I have been just been informed you are all relief workers. I would like to thank you for your help. We're all in this together. We are Americans. This is OUR country and we will get it back. Before I sit down, I would like to offer a prayer for all the men and women who died today.

He pulls out a paper from his pocket.

SENATOR BREWSTER

I always carry a copy of my favorite psalm.

(reading)

**The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures. He restoreth my soul. He guideth me in straight paths for his name. Yes, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for thou are with me. They rod and they staff, they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies. Thou has anointed my head with oil. My cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I shall dwell in the house of the Lord forever.**

The place is silent.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Thank you for your attention. The state of New York and the United States of America thank you for all your help in this emergency. God bless you and God bless America.

Everyone claps.

SENATOR BREWSTER

You may go back to your meals now.

MARVIN JOHNSON

That was beautiful, Colonel.

SENATOR BREWSTER

We must not forget God in these times.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Amen.

A SERVER brings them more drinks.

SENATOR BREWSTER

(to Jenny)

Goldman tells me you and Mc Kay are staying.

DR. SEYMORE

I'm still a doctor.

ZEK ANDERSON

And I'm retired.

(takes her hand)

I'm sure I can find something to do.

JOHNNY MC KAY

The fire department has asked me to look for more survivors where foot traffic isn't available. My partner and I will be getting a lot of flying on search and rescue. Then we'll work on ground duty at the site.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Seems you'll be the only ones flying. All planes are grounded. We all have to find ground travel to go home. I've tried renting a car. It's impossible. You have to know someone.

SENATOR BREWSTER

What am I, chopped liver? See my aide, Goldman. You'll get your transportation. I am a Senator. You people have given more than expected on the first day. As long as you continue, I will try to help.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I want to stay too. I am trained medical personnel.

DR. SEYMORE

Absolutely not, Frank.

SENATOR BREWSTER

I agree with Dr. Seymore. This is how I see it. Ruiz and I have to stay. We're married to New York. Dr. Seymore is a doctor. Her husband is retired. Mc Kay is a pilot. Everyone else is non-essential personnel. Goldman belongs back in school. Johnson belongs with HIS constituents, and you, Private Hockenberry are NOT a doctor. Your training is good in the short run, not the long run.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I need to feel needed.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Not this time. There will be other little girls who are scared and hurt. But someone else will have to sing Barney to them.

The server looks up.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Go home, Private. Hug your girls till they almost break. They need you more.

SERVER

Excuse me, I couldn't help overhearing. Are you the singing doctor? My niece, Mary, was hurt today. Her parents were killed. She said some doctor sang to her. He's all she talks about. She said he sang terribly.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

That's my dad, alright. He makes the dogs howl.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I did take care of a little girl. She was in a high-rise and suffered glass damage. Mc Kay and his partner got her off the balcony.

SERVER

You're the pilot?

JOHNNY MC KAY

Yes I am. How is she?

SERVER

She's still scared. She keeps talking about the three angels who helped her; the man in the apartment, the man from the balcony and the singing doctor.

JOHNNY MC KAY

I didn't see a man in the apartment?

SERVER

It must be the shock. She keeps saying a man came from nowhere, pulled her out from under her father and told her to go to the window. And then he was gone. She has a vivid imagination. She said he looked like the singing doctor.

All look at Frank.

SERVER

You two men saved her life. I wish I could repay you.

JOHNNY MC KAY

There's no need. We were just doing our job.

SERVER

If there's anything I can do, just name it.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'd like to go swimming.

SERVER

Swimming?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Long story. I'm glad she's fine. Tell her I'm releasing my greatest hits next week. She'll be able to buy it in the stores and on bless you two. You're real angels.

JOHNNY MC KAY

One out of three ain't bad.

SERVER

I have to go back to work now.

The server leaves.

MYRON GOLDMAN

You still don't feel needed, Doc?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're right.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Will you excuse me? I have a quick call to make.

Senator Brewster leaves.

MARVIN JOHNSON

Must be official business. I do that all the time.

ZEK ANDERSON

You think the man in the apartment was Andrew?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Probably. He did appear right before Charles.

Senator Brewster comes back.

MYRON GOLDMAN

That was quick.

SENATOR BREWSTER

I had a small matter to settle. You men and ladies have the pool from nine to ten tonight.

MYRON GOLDMAN

They closed the pool for security reasons.

SENATOR BREWSTER

It's been opened. Now hurry up and eat. You have some swimming to do.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. INDOOR SWIMMING POOL. NIGHT. -- LATER

The group from dinner enters. All are in swimwear except Senator Brewster. There is a sign on the door. A man, JOSE the BARTENDER, stands waiting by a cart.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

This has to be a mistake. The sign says private party.

SENATOR BREWSTER

No mistake. You are the party. Jose is at your service with a working bar. Enjoy.

He starts to leave and turns.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Oh, Hockenberry, loose the shirt.

Senator Brewster walks out. They all look at the pool.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Loose the shirt, Doc. That's an order.

Frank takes off his shirt.

ZEK ANDERSON

Last one in the pool pays for the drinks.

MYRON GOLDMAN

That's what you think, Zek.

They all run into the water.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. POOL DOOR AND HALLWAY. NIGHT. -- LATER

They are leaving. All are wet. Frank has his shirt on. They exit laughing and are confronted by the Server.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Oh, hello.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Can we help you?

Mary steps in front of the Server.

SERVER

I'm sorry to disturb your fun. Mary was so excited when I told her I found the singing doctor, she made me bring her here. She won't go to bed till she tells you something.

Frank kneels down to her.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What do you want to tell me, Mary?

MARY

I wanted to thank you two for helping me.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're welcome.

JOHNNY MC KAY

We were just doing our job. I couldn't leave you there. I had to find you.

MARY

Where's the other guy?

JOHNNY MC KAY

Probably flying the Enterprise.

The Server is confused.

MARY

Are you angels?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No, sweetheart, we're not. I am a man. Someone have a knife?

Goldman gives him one.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

See.

He makes a small cut in his skin.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I bleed, just like you.

JOHNNY MC KAY

(doing same with knife)

Me, too. I bleed. We're not angels.

MARY

What about the man in the house?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The man in the house was very special. He was sent to help you. Did he tell you his name?

MARY

Andrew.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Andrew is a friend of mine. He helped me when I needed it. I don't need him anymore, so now he helps others, like you.

MARY

Was he an angel?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Angels are everywhere. Even people like me and Johnny can be angels. We help when it's needed. So does Andrew. God sent him to help you.

JOHNNY MC KAY

Mary, you know you still have to pay us.

MARY

I have no money.

JOHNNY MC KAY

All I want is a hug.

He hugs her.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You owe me too.

He hugs her.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's past your bedtime. You should go home.

He kisses her forehead.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Night, sweetheart.

JOHNNY MC KAY

Night, Mary.

He kisses her cheek.

JOHNNY MC KAY

Go get some sleep.

The men stand up.

SERVER

Thank you for helping her.

JOHNNY MC KAY

We were just doing our job.

SERVER

I don't mean the rescue, I mean the story. That's what the nurse at the hospital said to her.

ZEK ANDERSON

Did she have a name?

SERVER

It was Tess.

MYRON GOLDMAN

That was no story. It's true.

JOHNNY MC KAY

Myron?

MYRON GOLDMAN

Okay, I give in. I've seen too much to deny it.

SERVER

Let's go, Mary. These men need their sleep.

They walk away. Frank and Mc Kay wave at Mary.

MYRON GOLDMAN

Did you really sing to her, Doc?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

MYRON GOLDMAN

That was cruel and unusual punishment, and a very good idea. Just don't count on me to buy your greatest hits.

All walk to the elevator, except Mayling and Frank.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I want to go home, May. I want to see our girls. Let's go tomorrow.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Okay, papa. We'll go tomorrow.

He kisses her lightly and puts his arm around her waist and joins them by the elevator.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Oh, Andrew, in all the excitement I forgot to tell you. You lost the bet.

The elevator door opens and they enter.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No way.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Yes way.

The door closes.

FADE OUT:


End file.
